


暴风守护者

by narraci



Category: Real Steel (2011), Spy (2011), Stormbreaker (2006)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: Max没对Marcus解释他完全不知道Marcus被暗杀的事情，他竞选英国首相可能只是他自己夸大其词，也许Marcus真的在十岁半就罹患了偏执型精神分裂症，在他的世界里当Marcus第一次走进实验室，莫名其妙觉得他很眼熟之前他都不晓得有Marcus Elliot这个人的存在。奇怪的是，Alex记得这事儿，他记得他被年长的自己从床上拖起来，直接扔到冰冷的草地上，又砸了一堆装备在他身上，结果里面没有水和食物。
Relationships: Alex Rider & Max Kenton & Marcus Elliot, Alex Rider/Max Kenton/Marcus Elliot





	暴风守护者

**Author's Note:**

> 2012年神秘礼物季的旧文 to 麦子  
> 刚看完剧 想起这文 然后发现电影竟然没有tag（咬指节

Max Kenton的第一条信息来自五天前，Marcus正在刷牙，镜子上突然出现一个金发男孩的影像，对他说，“嗨，Marcus，我来自未来。”

Marcus不是那种容易一惊一乍的十岁男孩，真的，当他看到Tim一脚踩空从楼梯上滚下来的时候连眉毛都没动一下。

所以那一刻，Marcus也不过是停下了刷牙的动作，有些生气地瞪着镜子。

“听着，我知道你很难相信这是真的，我叫Max Kenton，你可以叫我Max。”

Marcus冷静的头脑正进行着理智的分析，要么这是个精心策划的恶作剧，要么他，Marcus Elliot，在十岁半的时候就患了偏执型精神分裂症，这都得怪Tim。

“你没有发神经，我也不是幻觉，有个人可以证明我说的是真的，你马上就会见到他。”镜子中的幻影说道。

“我爸爸就在楼下，我可以叫他，你知道，虽然他很没用，但他个子还是很大，”Marcus擦了擦嘴边的泡沫，“而你，只不过是面镜子。”

“你会喜欢他的，”镜子里的男孩还在喋喋不休，“他叫Alex Rider，是MI6最优秀的特工，你有没有读过007系列小说？他就是传说再现……”

“那些都是垃圾，”Marcus一字一句地道，“真是令人遗憾，但……”

“你没看过？你应该看看，不管怎么说，Alex很忙，没法亲自过来，所以我们商量了一下，实际上，我们把年轻一点的他找来了，他很乐意帮忙。”

***

这是个彻头彻尾的谎言，14岁的Alex一点儿也不愿意帮忙，他正在睡觉，直到有个人拍他的脸他才醒，这真是奇耻大辱，即使面前这个人也叫Alex Rider也一样。

“别动，Alex，这么叫自己真奇怪，”金发男人唇边露出微笑，一把铮亮的刀子贴着Alex的脖子，“我太久没用过这么古老的刀子了，可不想出什么意外，毕竟你就是我，我就是你。”

Alex迅速扫了对方一眼，对方是个高手，全身毫无破绽，他的腿不一定能比刀子快。

“我知道我不喜欢拐弯抹角，所以就直接跟你说了吧……”对方低下头，在Alex的耳边嘀咕了一阵，然后Alex有那么70%相信了这就是自己，有些事情太复杂，除了自己没人能解释得清楚。

而且Alex敢保证有那么一瞬间看见面前这个人出现了闪影变得透明。

“我还以为时空旅行有一些规则，比如自己不能和自己见面之类的……”Alex皱起眉头。

“紧急时刻，我们得打破规则了，再说我只是一些电子流，听我说，我会把你带到六年之后，那里有个孩子是二十八年后的首相，或者说，差点当上首相。”

“他被暗杀了？”Alex此刻放松了些，对方身上的频率和他的很像。

年长的男人挑起了眉毛，“不，是光明正大的谋杀，他的父亲是MI5特工，实际上没人想到他居然什么都不懂，Alex，我们的责任，你的责任，就是教会他自我防身。”

“白痴MI5，”Alex暗暗咕哝了声，随即睁大眼睛，“你的意思是，让我把他训练成特工？像Ian对我做的那样？拜托！”

“嘘，嘘，Alex，我们冒了很大的风险，毁灭世界的风险，因为如果他不当上首相，世界和毁灭也就差不多了，我们只能来找自己……”

“我们？”Alex敢保证这个时候“自己”指的并不是自己。

“我和Max，你以后会认识他的，从美国招募来的，他发现了这种依靠电流在时间中穿梭的方式，但能量只够我一个人使用，我带你过去，然后就只能靠你了。”

“为什么你不去找六年后的我？你还在这里所以我知道我六年后肯定没死，为什么你们不干脆去其他地方改变历史进程？”

“Max计算下来，这是影响最小的路径。”年长的Alex笑着抓住了年轻Alex的肩膀。

***

“为什么你不消失？”Marcus双手环胸，从下面盯着比他高出半截的少年。

“因为我不是你的幻觉，不会凭空消失，相信我，我比你更想‘我’从这里消失。”Alex再次检查了一遍绑在Marcus腰间的绳子，这是普通登山爱好者用的装备，Alex对此有诸多不满，不过对于Marcus来说应该足够了。

“我不会从这里跳下去的。”

“你不是要跳下去，你应该爬下去。”

“我一定病得很严重，”Marcus老成地叹了口气，“才会让幻觉说出这种话来，这是不是意味着我有自杀倾向？我完全不赞成自杀这种事，就好像输了……”

“如果你不按我说的做才会输，我在这里干嘛？不就是为了让你不随随便便的死掉吗？”

“你强迫我跑了五千米，我差点死掉！我可以告你虐待儿童！”

“告谁？起诉你的幻觉？”Alex耸了耸肩，“这样能够证明我存在吗？”

“我会成为英国首相，而且我不会死，打架实在是种非常野蛮的方式。”

“你没的选，”Alex揪起Marcus的领子，风把Marcus的头发吹得乱七八糟，“你太娇弱了，究竟是怎么在学校里活下来的？”

“我有头脑！我已经连着两个晚上错过了市场分析！没有时间读任何报纸！错过了钢琴课！没做竞选策划！我不会奇怪我当不上首相！”

“拜拜，Marcus！”Alex松了手，“别喊得太大声，未来的英国首相先生！”

***

Tim打了好几个电话回来为自己不得不留下来开会道歉，他雇了一个保姆来照顾Marcus，不过保姆显然在路上遇到了Alex Rider。

那个变态还切断了电源。

这件事也有好的地方，比如没有电，也就没有Max。

Marcus爬进衣橱，小心地关上了橱门，世界一片黑暗。他从没向任何人承认过，可是他怕黑，他怕孤独，这些都是软弱的体现，他并不软弱。

有时Marcus照着镜子，会觉得自己的脸略微刻薄，非常适合当个政客。Max的脸则完全不一样，Max的线条圆润，看起来无害，温顺，让人不由自主想去相信。这是种天生的才能，Marcus需要非常多的自信才能做到这一点。

Max说Alex是他那个时代最优秀的特工，Alex从旧时代就入了这行，他熟悉老的那套方式，在接受新科技方面又非常迅速，最重要的是，在越来越多的特工坐在办工桌后面就能工作的时候，Alex仍旧是个行动派，这意味着生命危险。

“你才十岁，你懂什么？”Marcus不可否认自己有些嫉妒。

“喔，不，我可不止十岁，我只是觉得这样和你说话比较方便，这是我十一岁时的影像，我和我父亲在参加巡回机器人格斗赛，简直无法相信那时他们给我录了多少带子。”

“为什么我的潜意识会想出机器人格斗赛这种东西？”Marcus露出恶心的表情，“你父亲和你一起参加这玩意儿？”

“是的，他把我卖了，我想得到我应有的那份儿。”

“喔，”Marcus眯起眼睛，“你报警了吗？”

“为什么我要报警？”

“你说你爸把你卖了？”

Max似乎很开心，“因为Charlie把我卖给了我阿姨？不管你有个怎样的父亲，都能成为你独一无二的财富，Marcus。”

“你说我爸爸害我死了。”Marcus一字一句地道。

“呃……”Max尴尬地撇了撇嘴，“确切的说，他是想保护你，他太想保护你了。”

“可以理解，”Marcus点了点头，“他从来没做对过一件事。”

楼下的电话再次响起，响了三声以后有人接了起来，Tim会发现那不是原本应该来的保姆吗？

应急反应，Marcus Elliot。

“我是怎么死的，Max？”

男孩似乎有些犹豫，“当Alex去了，未来就被改变了，但目前来说，就我所知你……被人拧断了脖子。”Max的眼中似乎是悲伤，电子影像能否传达数码化的悲伤的情感？

“对你们那个时代来说是不是太古老了点？”

“没错，不过有效的方式永远不会被淘汰，另外我要纠正你一件事情，那也是你的时代，”Max叹了口气，“活下来好吗，Marcus？”

房间里安静得要命，Marcus听见的只有自己的呼吸声，他拼命想听Alex的脚步声，但都被柔软的地毯吸收了，地毯真是糟糕的发明。

他不该躲在衣橱里，Alex是对的，衣橱真是个自杀的好地方，现在出去还来得及吗？又或者Alex不会想到他躲在一个非最佳选择的地方？逆反逆反心理。

报警会有用吗？但他不想报警，被不存在的人吓到报警下星期在学校他就不用抬头了。

Marcus感到奇怪，他特别想听听Max的声音，如果这些真是他的想象，Max应该如他所愿的出现不是么？

他紧紧闭起眼睛，想象着Max的模样。

寂静。

***

有件奇怪的事情是噪音并不会消失，Alex想，没有绝对的安静，安静是个相对的说法，声音的洪流。

他只需要从其中捡出对自己有用的部分。

六年后的世界和他想的不太一样，有些地方看起来还没六年前先进。不过Wii3是他没见过的东西，他觉得这比暴风克星还要好玩。

他不认识Max也不认识Marcus，他唯一知道的就是未来的自己对他说这两个人对未来的他很重要，他肯定不想失去其中任何一个。

对此他不大肯定，Max太喜欢发号施令，Marcus更是任性得可怕，他们唯一的共性就是固执。

Alex坐在屋顶上，Marcus就在屋顶下面的房间里，躲在壁橱中，他的头发有些痒，作为一个特工，不能按时洗澡简直太正常不过了。

Max的优点是富有理解力，善于沟通，Marcus的优点体现在他的语言天分上，还有利弊分析。更重要的是，他们都只不过是孩子，他拉不下脸去和两个孩子斤斤计较。

某种程度上，Marcus也让他想起了自己，他们都觉得自己的监护人无趣、繁忙，然后有一天他的叔叔死在了回家路上，他才发现他叔叔根本不是什么银行会计，而是MI6的特工。他不希望等到Marcus的父亲死的那天Marcus才发现他的父亲供职于MI5，而不是什么平凡的负责打印文件的公务员。

“我们父亲都不像我们认为的那么没用。”Max做了个总结，Alex没有反驳，尽管他从没觉得自己的父亲没用，也没觉得Ian没用，他爱他们，未来的他为什么不回到更过去的时间去拯救他们？

“不能剧透。”未来的Alex将手指放在嘴边，做了个噤声的手势，他浮现些许皱纹的脸上的笑容有点怪异。Alex意识到，他不再是个愤怒困惑的青少年，他顺利的长大了，从日后的疯子一样的生活中得到了快乐，这击中了他心中的某一块坚硬的地方。

Alex站起身，一个翻身就跳进了Marcus房间的窗户，Tim就快回来了，他说保姆临时有事，让他来顶替她的工作，他想Tim多少会起疑心的，在这之前他还能为Marcus居然连窗都不关而好好地教训他一顿。

***

Max把耳机拿下来，全息屏上的游戏暂停了，金发男孩正站在走廊里，一动不动。如今有很多实景虚拟游戏，但平面电子游戏并未被淘汰，Max自己十一岁的时候就自己组装了个实体模拟游戏，Atom，很多年后他才意识到那不过是个游戏，在当时那可意味着全部，甚至是他的生命。

“又在玩那个蠢游戏了？”一个有着尖下巴穿着笔挺的西装三件套的金发男人没敲门就走了进来，电子门自动为他开启了。

“这可不是什么蠢游戏，这是最先进的培训系统，我觉得再改进一下就能投入使用了。”Max在椅子上转了个圈。

“你说的那个系统可不是戴个耳机在屏幕上四处点点就能玩的，”金发男人步伐不急不缓地走近Max，“还是承认你就是沉迷于蠢游戏吧。”

“小时候的你可爱多了，Marcus。”Max关掉了全息屏幕。

“很抱歉我没成为英国首相，多亏了你和Alex让我亲身体验到那有多危险，”Marcus的手放在Max的肩膀上，“这样说，你不觉得那个培训系统不怎么有用么？”

“和财政大臣约会也不怎么有趣。”

“真的？”

Max没对Marcus解释他完全不知道Marcus被暗杀的事情，他竞选英国首相可能只是他自己夸大其词，也许Marcus真的在十岁半就罹患了偏执型精神分裂症，在他的世界里当Marcus第一次走进实验室，莫名其妙觉得他很眼熟之前他都不晓得有Marcus Elliot这个人的存在。

Max没解释可能在宇宙里的某个平行世界Marcus还是死了，而这个世界的Max并没有发现通过电子流回到过去的方式。

奇怪的是，Alex记得这事儿，他记得他被年长的自己从床上拖起来，直接扔到冰冷的草地上，又砸了一堆装备在他身上，结果里面没有水和食物。

后来不管到多近的地方去出任务Alex都会在腰里塞几块压缩饼干。

Alex和Marcus在自己的人生中等待着Max，而Max对此一无所知，他有时感到烦躁，他对理应属于他们三个的过去一无所知。

他很庆幸自己用不着经历Marcus的死亡。

Max伸手拨了个开关，“Alex，你觉得呢？”

“Max，在你为了玩那个蠢游戏把我的通话线路关掉的时候我已经潜到水下一百米了，我想你不会介意我不想回答你的问题，嗨，Marcus。”

“玩的开心，Alex。”

“我会的，没有假期的可怜虫们。”

“你知道，我随时可以取消你的假期的，Alex，”Marcus冷冷地道，“我和MI6的关系不错，和你则从小关系就不好。”

“我听不见你，Marcus，线路好像出问题了，大概是水压的关系。”

“它很正常，Alex。”Max微笑着道，Marcus的手在他肩膀上轻轻拍了拍。

Alex正像所有令人心烦的观光客一样在埃及红海潜水，年纪上去了以后Alex有那么点儿热爱起了古老的东西，红海有个著名的沉船点，过了那么多年它们仍然固执地沉着，即使通过图片，甚至是Alex实时传送的视频，没有见过的风景就是没有见过。

幸运的是，实际上，感情这种事情并不会由于没有经历而受损。

“你们真应该和我一起来，这里真美，Max……Max？Marcus？等等……你们是不是又在做恶心的事情？恶……”

Max关掉了通话。


End file.
